Uncertainty
by rista07d
Summary: Evan wonders what Chris is going to do with his future after he lost his match against Morrison just before NoC. Slash


**Warnings: Slash, fluff.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination.  
****A/N: Another Chris/Evan fic that I wrote after Chris lost his match against Morrison and the right to wrestle in the 6 pack at Night of Champions. Oh and my first language isn't English so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! Hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Laying on the bed Evan watched as Chris moved around the room with a frown of concern on his face. Since Chris had lost his match against John Morrison earlier that night and lost his right to wrestle in the 6 Pack at Night of Champions the older man hadn't been the same. He was awfully quiet and had barely spoken a word to anyone, including Evan himself and everything that he did seems to be slower than normal. He had packed his stuff slow and even now as he walked around the room it was slower than normal.

He hadn't reacted to any remarks he got when they had left the arena. Hadn't glared or scowled at anyone like he normal did, it was weird and he didn't know what to do or how to act around Chris. Did the older man want him to talk to him or just leave him alone? He didn't know and he felt incredibly uncertain about the whole situation. Not to forget what Chris had said last week about walking away if he didn't win the title at Night of Champions. Those words still rang through his head as he didn't know how serious the blond had been when he said it. Evan hoped Chris wouldn't quit yet because he really didn't want him to. It might be selfish but he knew that if Chris would really quit they wouldn't see each other as much. Maybe they would even hardly see each other and he didn't want that, he wanted Chris with him. And of course he also knew that Chris still had so much left, he could keep going for a couple of years for sure and honestly Evan had been looking forward to either wrestle against him again or even with him if he got the chance. But now he realized that it might not ever happen since he didn't know what was going to happen now, what Chris was going to do and it scared him a little. Of course he knew that he could ask Chris, but honestly he was too afraid to do so.

Biting on his lower lip he turned his attention back to Chris who just walked out of the bathroom. He watched as Chris stuffed some clothes in his bag before making his way over to the bed. Fidgeting with the sheets Evan kept his eyes on him as he joined him in bed, still not saying a words. He couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable as he was now and he had certainly never felt so uneasy around Chris before as he did now. And because he didn't want to do anything to make the older man angry he remained silent as he waited for any sign from Chris to indicate what he should do. Thinking it wouldn't happen that night anymore he turned off the light and crawled further under the sheets, trying to catch some sleep.

However that appeared to be easier said than done as he couldn't get comfortable, turning once again to his other side he tried almost desperately to fall asleep that way. But it seemed to be impossible however as he kept mulling about everything that had happened that night. Sighing he rolled on to his back and started at the ceiling, though he could hardly see it in the dark.

"You can talk you know." He yelped startled as Chris suddenly spoke, he had thought the older man was already asleep. The vague sounds of a chuckle reached his ears just before he was pulled into Chris his arms. "I'm sorry for tonight" Chris murmured in his ear, warm breath tickling it.

Evan frowned. "Why? You did nothing wrong" he said turning so he was face to face with the older man although that was barely visible in the dark room.

"Except losing my match and being absolutely horrible company for you" Chris said, voice full of sorrow.

"It's okay, you were going through a tough time" Evan smiled, caressing Chris cheek. "So what are you going to do now?"

He heard Chris sighed and felt him lean into his touch for a moment. "I don't know Evvy, I don't know."

Pulling his hand away he closed his eyes for a moment. "So you... You might really quit?" he asked softly, scared of the answer. Chris couldn't quit, not just yet.

"Again I don't know Evan, it's something I have to seriously think about" Chris told him and his heart skipped a beat in alarm. "I never thought or would have every guessed this would happen so I got some serious thinking to do about my future in the next couple of days."

"But you are seriously thinking about it, quitting I mean?" he asked, his voice trembled a little. "I know you mention it before, that you were wondering if it was still worth it and stuff but..."

Chris hushed him by putting a finger on his lips. "I know Evan and I sure as hell hadn't planned on making this decision now, but seeing the situation..." Again Chris sighed and even in the dark Evan could see him running his hand through his hair. "Now I just don't know."

Looking down Evan bit his lip, fighting the tears that welled up in his eyes at the thought of Chris quitting. "Well it's your decision" he barely got out. But he hated the thought of not being able to travel together or to spend so much time together as they were now. Just when him and Chris were doing so well, amazing even and he didn't know what it would mean to their relationship if Chris stopped with wrestling.

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't ask other people's opinion." A finger under his chin lifted his head. "Ask your opinion and take it with me" Chris told him and Evan smiled a little. "But yeah it's my decision and only I can take it, but it sure as hell isn't an easy one."

Evan felt his smile grow a little bigger. "Thanks" he whispered.

Chris pulled away a little. "For what?"

"For asking my opinion, well you haven't yet but you said you were going to and..." Suddenly Chris's lips were upon his own. "I was rambling again, wasn't I" Evan said blushing as they pulled away.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah you were, but I don't mind shutting you up."

"Of course you wouldn't" Evan said, giving him a little slap on his chest with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come here you little brat" Chris growled playfully as he pulled him closer, claiming his lip in a sweet kiss. Evan moaned a little, wrapping his arms around his neck, tangling both hands in the blond's hair. They only pulled away when air became needed and both of them were panting.

They stayed quiet for a little while for Chris spoke again. "I know this might change our lives and I will keep that in mind too Evan. I'm really going to think this through before taking a decision."

Evan nodded and as much as he may hated it he knew it was something that had to be done, it was unavoidable now. "Just make sure you really stand behind your decision, that it is what you really want and than I'll support you no matter what you decided" he said honestly, but with a strangled voice.

Chris put their foreheads together. "Thank you Evan, you don't know what that means to me."

"I mean it but..." A sob escaped him and with it came the first tears he had tried so desperately to stop. "I don't want you to quit Chris, not now, not just yet."

Chris held him close as he sobbed against the man's naked chest. "I know, I know Evvy. But it might be my time, I don't know, but I'll have to think about my future."

Nodding Evan wiped away his tears. "It's just hard." He hated breaking down like this especially in front of Chris, but he couldn't help it nor stop it.

"I know" Chris whispered against his hair. "Trust me I know, but it needs to be done."

Biting his lip again Evan knew Chris was right, but it didn't make it any easier. "Promise me I won't lose you."

"You know I can't do that, like you said yourself so many time, we can't look in the future" Chris said and Evan just knew there was a sad smile on the older man's face. "But I can promise you that I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

His lips curled up in a tiny smile. "Thank you" he whispered as he knew Chris was right. When they just started dating Chris had always accused him with that he might leave him for someone younger and he had always told the older man that he couldn't look in the future, that he couldn't tell nor promise what would happen. So although it wasn't the promise he asked for, the promise Chris did made meant incredible much to him.

Chris rolled to his back and Evan crawled closer, so he could lay his head on Chris's chest. "Go to sleep my little high flyer, it's been a long day and tomorrow there will be a brand new one." The blond kissed his hair and Evan smiled, it had really been a long day and he did feel tired. "Sleep and we'll talk about this more tomorrow, okay?"

Evan nodded and yawned, though sleep was the last thing on his mind he was pretty tired. And yeah he still didn't know what was going to happen and the uncertainty was still there but a lot of his stress and worry was taken away a little and he felt more at ease. He knew now that no matter what the future would bring Chris would be at his side and the other way around and with that in mind he allowed himself to relax. So when Chris also started rubbing his back it didn't take long before his eyelids started to feel heavy. Yawning again he snuggled closer to Chris before his eyes finally closed and he fell asleep, knowing Chris would be there when he woke up.

**FIN**

**A/N: Please review! And let me know what you think :)**


End file.
